PKMN Adventure  Indigo League
by Nozomi Higurashi
Summary: My own rendition of a Pokemon adventure with my own OCs and a very special Charmander.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any references to the TV show or game. I do own the bulk of the characters in this story, as they are my OCs. The plot follows the game/TV show, but with my own twist.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP_! Click!

I rolled over and began stretching out my muscles. Yawning, I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. 6:32. 'Why the blazes did I set that thing so early?' I thought, my tired mind already working to figure out the answer. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, yawning again as I got up and walked over to my calendar. I turned on my desk lamp so I wouldn't blind myself with the overhead light, blinked a few times until my eyes adjusted to the light, and looked at the calendar I had pinned to the wall on the left side of my desk. Squinting my still-tired eyes, I read what was written on today's date. 'Go to Porfessor Oak's lab when you read this and get your Pokémon! - Mom'

Suddenly wide-awake, I tossed off my pajamas and threw on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. I grabbed my PokéDex, given to me when I had passed the exam to become a Trainer, and flew downstairs. Mom was already up.

"Come home before leaving, Nozomi dear," Mom reminded me, handing me a piece of toast as I ran out the door. I ran up the street as fast as my legs could carry me, holding the piece of toast in my mouth as my arms pumped at my sides, helping me breathe. I wanted to be the first pick. No, I HAD to be the first pick, or else the Pokémon I was going to choose might get a poor Trainer, and I couldn't allow that. I took the numerous stairs leading up to Professor Oak's lab three at a time, tossing out my toast along the way, finally reaching the lab's front door. I knocked on the door as hard as I could, before my hands fell to my knees and I stood there, shaking and gasping for air. Tracey, Oak's assistant and enthusiastic Pokémon Watcher, answered while I was still recovering. He looked at me as I took deep breaths with my hands still on my knees, waiting with an amused smile at my condition. I finally stood up straight, my heart rate and labored breathing having returned to normal.

"Ran that whole five miles, Nozomi?" he grinned.

"And up all those stairs," I admitted. Tracey's grin grew wider, and I knew he was trying not to laugh. "I didn't want that Pokémon winding up in the hands of someone who would abuse it."

Tracey nodded, no longer looking gleeful because I had sprinted that large distance without stopping for such a serious let me in, closing the door behind me, and led me to Professor Oak's storage facility where the good professor waited. Three PokéBalls were lined up on a table behind him. One had a leaf etched into it, the middle had an etching of a few bubbles, and the third one's etching was of a flame. I sighed with relief. I was the first one.

"Miss Nozomi, have you decided which Pokémon you would like to have?" Oak asked cautiously. I nodded and picked up the PokéBall on the far right. "You've chosen Charmander?" Nod. "I see..."

"I chose him to protect him from a Trainer who might abuse him," I said meekly. Oak raised an eyebrow. "I had actually planned on getting a Bulbasaur for my first Pokémon, since they're said to be easy to raise. However, I heard Zachary Bell saying how he was going to get this Charmander to sell for a lot of money, and I couldn't let him, I just couldn't..." I looked at the PokéBall in my hand. "He's a living creature too, and I couldn't let him suffer."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Oak looking at me with tears of joy glistening in his eyes. "You'll do fine," he said smiling. I nodded and let my Charmander out of his Pokéball. His coloration was indeed different than a normal Charmander's: Instead of a fiery orange, his was more of a pale yellow-orange. I opened my PokéDex for some more information and to record the data on my Charmander.

**_BEEP!_** "Charmander. The Lizard Pokémon. From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. When it rains, steam is said to spout from is flame. The flame is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is happy and blazes when it becomes enraged. It has a preference for hot things because its life would end if its tail flame were to go out."

I blinked after that last part. He would DIE if the flame on his tail were to go out? 'Guess it was more important than I realized to protect this little guy,' I thought, kneeling down so that I was at eye-level with him. He looked a bit nervous, but I smiled gently and pat his head. He closed his eye and cooed with happiness. "I think I'll name you Flame King," I said to him, standing up. Flame King squeaked his delight.

"No fair!" roared a boy's voice from the doorway. I turned to see Zach Bell storming into the room. Tracey looked at Oak helplessly. Oak nodded to Tracey and sighed.

"Mister Zachary, I'm afraid you'll have to decide on another Pokémon, this Charmander now belongs to Miss Nozomi Higarashi," Oak said gently, yet firmly. Bell wouldn't have it. He rounded on me.

"Give me my Pokémon!" he ordered.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. Flame King is my PRICELESS partner," I stated simply as Tracey ran in to keep Bell from wrenching Flame King's PokéBall from my hand. At the word "priceless", Bell stopped struggling and glowered at me.

"Fine! Have it your way!" he snorted and picked up the PokéBall with the bubbles engraved on it. "I'll take this one! Now let's battle!'

He released his Squirtle from its PokéBall. I pointed my still-open PokéDex to it calmly.

**_BEEP!_** "Squirtle. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon. After birth, it's back swells and hardens into a shell. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The she'll rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. When Squirtle retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force."

Bell snickered. "You honestly need that thing to tell you about a _Squirtle_?" he laughed. I narrowed my eyes.

"No," I smiled slyly. Bell stopped laughing. "I was simply recording data. Flame King, use Scratch!"

Flame King charged at Bell's Squirtle, scratching it severely while Bell was still dumbfounded. His Squirtle, caught off-guard, fainted.

"Hey,no fair!" Bell argued. "Give me a different Pokémon, old man!" he demanded of Oak. Professor Oak shook his head sadly.

"You challenged her. You picked that Squirtle. I'm afraid that Squirtle is stuck with you now," he said sadly. Grumbling under his breath, Bell recalled his Squirtle and, shooting a deadly glare at me, left the lab. Oak sighed. "I can see why you wanted to save his intended target. I just hope he treats that Squirtle better, and soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Oak sighed as Bell stormed out of the room. He turned to me. "I can see why you wanted to save his intended target. I just hope he treats that Squirtle better, and soon."

"H-h-hello?" a boy asked meekly, peering around the corner. Upon seeing me, he quickly hid again. I recognized him as Syaoran Xi-Wang, a shy kid from my neighborhood, and a very easy target for people like Bell. I walked over to the door and looked at him gently.

"Syaoran?" I asked quietly. Syaoran, who had been cringing behind the wall with his eyes closed, opened his eyes and looked at me warily. I smiled warmly. "Do you want to come get your Bulbasaur?"

I extended my hand in an inviting way. Syaoran let out a shuddering breath and took the invitation. I led Syaoran to Professor Oak, who surveyed the trembling boy with eyes full of concern.

"Son?" Oak asked. "You okay?"

"Y-yes," Syaoran replied, obviously scared. He picked up his Bulbasaur's PokéBall and let him out. His Bulbasaur looked up at him warmly. Syaoran gave a tiny smile. "I-I'll name you... um... Leaf Winds!"

Leaf Winds grunted happily and Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. I smiled at the nervous Trainer as he recalled Leaf Winds. Flame King was still outside of his PokéBall, so I figured now would be a good time to recall him as well. I approached Syaoran, who watched me warily. I sighed sadly at his reaction.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Syao, you know that," I reminded him, using a nickname I had given him when we were kids. Syaoran nodded, trying to get a handle on his fears. I smiled gently. "Do you want to travel together? That way, I can be there if you need someone, and you can help keep me company."

Syaoran blinked a few times, obviously not expecting this request. Then, slowly, he began smiling. He nodded, a genuine smile forming, making his face shine with true beauty. "I'd love to, Nozomi." I nodded.

"Let's stop by my house first so I can pack. Then we'll head over to your place so you can pack and I can help," I suggested. Syaoran nodded, looking brighter than I had ever seen him before. We were about to leave when Professor Oak stopped us.

"Hold on, Nozomi, Syaoran," he called. I stopped and turned around along with Syaoran. Oak was holding two PokéBalls in one hand and a box in another. "Take these Pokémon with you. I know you both will treat them well."

A bit confused, I took one of the PokéBalls while Syaoran took the other. We let out our Pokémon, and both of us gasped at the same time. We each had been given an Eevee. I had picked the female Eevee and Syaoran had gotten the male one. I pulled out my PokéDex.

**BEEP!** "Eevee. The Evolution Pokémon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. With a Water Stone, it evolves into a Vaporeon. With a Fire Stone, it evolves into a Flareon. With a Thunderstone, it evolves into a Jolteon."

"And I have one of each stone here," Oak said, smiling. He opened up the box, revealing a Water Stone, a Thunderstone, and a Fire Stone. "Take your pick."

Grinning from ear to ear, I took the Thunderstone and held it up to my Eevee. She touched it with her nose and became enveloped in a white light. When it faded, the Thunderstone had vanished and in place of my Eevee was my new Jolteon.

"Wow," breather Syaoran. I knelt down to get to an eye level with my Jolteon.

"I'll call you Jolt Vixen," I said. Jolt Vixen purred in delight. I used my PokéDex to gather data on her.

**BEEP!** "Jolteon. The Lightning Pokémon. Jolteon's cells generate a low level of electricity. This power is amplified by the static electricity of its fur, enabling the Pokémon to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles. If it is angered or startled, the fur all over its body bristles like sharp needles that pierce foes. It accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10,000-volt lightning bolts."

Syaoran had finished evolving his Eevee into a Vaporeon by then and had named him Aqua Fox to go along with Jolt Vixen's name. I turned my PokéDex over to Aqua Fox.

**BEEP!** "Vaporeon. The Bubble Jet Pokémon. Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokémon has the ability to control water. Its body's cellular structure is similar to the molecular composition of water. It can melt invisibly in water and lives close to water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's."

Syaoran and I called back Aqua Fox and Jolt Vixen. For some reason, Syaoran let Leaf Winds out after that. I looked at him puzzled. He smiled, nodding to my right hand. Laughing, I pointed my PokéDex at Leaf Winds.

**BEEP!** "Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokémon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with the Pokémon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger."

Syaoran recalled Leaf Winds and we left the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long, I lost the notebook I had this story written in for some time. I found it earlier this week and typed up this chapter for you all.

**Last time:**  
_Syaoran and I called back Aqua Fox and Jolt Vixen. For some reason, Syaoran let Leaf Winds out after that. I looked at him puzzled. He smiled, nodding to my right hand. Laughing, I pointed my PokéDex at Leaf Winds..._

**This time:**  
Syaoran recalled Leaf Winds and we left the lab. We walked at a leisurely pace to my house, where Mom was waiting on a bench in the front yard, reading a book. She looked up as we approached, smiling sweetly at Syaoran and me as we entered the front gate.  
"Mom, you wouldn't mind fixing breakfast for Syao as well, would you?" I wondered. Mom chuckled.  
"Of course he can stay for breakfast!" she giggled. I shot her the 'you're-jumping-to-the-wrong-conclusion' look. She pulled herself together, saying, "Friends are always welcome here." She winked at Syaoran. He blushed with embarrassment. I rolled my eyes.  
After an embarrassing breakfast with Mom _still_ jumping to all the wrong conclusions, I packed a lightweight, but sturdy, bag with all the essentials for camping, some clothes for all weather, and a Regional Town Map, and we left for Syaoran's house. There, we were met with the same embarrassing wrong conclusions and I helped Syaoran pack a bag as well, including his and my Trainer items (Potions, Antidotes, etc.) since we didn't need to pack the camping stuff in his bag. As soon as we were ready, we left before our parents could begin talking about how we made such a cute couple.  
'_Honestly, can't a boy and a girl just be friends without adults jumping to the dating conclusion?_' I thought, irritated. Syaoran and I were walking through the tall grass on Route 1 at that point. Suddenly, a wild Pidgey jumped in front of us. I held out my PokéDex to gather data on it, not intending on capturing it.  
**BEEP!** "Pidgey. The Tiny Bird Pokémon. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings. It is a common sight in forests and woods, hiding in tall grass and so on, foraging for food such as small bugs. It does not like fighting, and will flap its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand if threatened."  
"Go, Jolt Vixen!" I declared, throwing my Jolteon's PokéBall. Jolt Vixen came out in a flash of light as my PokéBall returned to my hand. The Pidgey turned to Jolt Vixen and tried to Tackle her. "Counter it with your Tackle!" Jolt Vixen charged at the Pidgey, aiming at its chest for a critical hit. The Pidgey decided it had had enough after that and flew away.  
"Awwww... It got away," Syaoran groaned beside me. I placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Even though I didn't catch it, Jolt Vixen got some valuable battle experience from that," I informed him. Syaoran looked at me. "Right now, Jolt Vixen is at Level 5 and Flame King is Level 6. Both of your Pokémon are at Level 5. Battling wild Pokémon and defeating them will help to raise their levels. The only reason Flame King is Level 6 is because of that battle against Zachary Bell that I won. I only got a measly 80 pokédollars from the Pokémon League from that official battle too. Seems he's as much of a cheapskate as he is a jerk."  
Syaoran giggled. We started walking again and a Rattata jumped out next. I pulled out my PokéDex so I could register its data.  
**BEEP!** "Rattata. The Mouse Pokémon. Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down. Rattata bites anything when it attacks. It is small and very quick, a common sight in many places. Rattata is not picky about where it lives - it will make its nest anywhere. It is cautious to the extreme. Even when Rattata is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around."  
I let Syaoran take on the Rattata with Aqua Fox. The Rattata had enough after 3 rounds, running off to rest and recover from the battle.


End file.
